The invention relates to a take-off element for a take-off comb for a knitting machine or loop-forming machine.
In a knitting machine or loop-forming machine the stitches must be pulled off the needles after the stitch-forming operation. Frequently, a take-off comb is used for the start of the knit fabric. This comb is disposed to grasp the first row of stitches and pull them away from the knitting site in a controlled manner.
Such a take-off comb has been known, for example, from DE 10 2006 005 384 A. This comb comprises take-off elements that are held in a base body and are oriented parallel to each other, whereby said elements are provided with a head at their ends. This head acts as a hook. A slider is accommodated in the take-off element so as to be movable in longitudinal direction. This slider has a sharp end pointing at the head, which end can be pushed toward the head and away therefrom in order to close or open a thread-enclosing space.
A similar take-off element is known from EP 0 477 484 B1. In this case the take-off element provided with a head accommodates a slider that has a finger-like extension. The take-off element is provided with an opening that is diagonally oriented to the longitudinal direction and is delimited on parallel flanks, whereby the finger-like extension may extend through said opening in order to close or clear a thread-enclosing space.
The same literature reference also discloses a thread-take-off element that uses a hook supported in the thread take-off element for thread enclosure. This hook is provided on a slider. The hook tip may be pushed in or out of the thread-receiving space.
Furthermore, such an arrangement has been known from DE 40 03 667 C2. Again, a slider supported in the take-off element and being provided on the end side with a hook is used for grasping and releasing the thread.
When such take-off combs and take-off elements are used, neither the threads nor the take-off elements are to be subjected to excessive stress or even damage.